


My Favorite Loth Cat

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Collars, Cuddles, Fluff, Heaping portions of fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nyanakin Skywalker, catboy, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Obi-Wan held up a black box, with a small red bow on the top. Anakin cocked his head to the left, as he took the box in his hands. With his claws, he tore off the ribbon, and carefully opened the box.Anakin was taken aback by the beautiful black collar in the box. There was a silver D-ring in the front with a tag, and a bell on it. The tag was a gorgeous silver, with the words:
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	My Favorite Loth Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761098) by [septemberist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/pseuds/septemberist). 



> nya nya bitches it's me! I SWEAR KINDLE OF DESIRE CHAPTER 5 IS COMING IM WAITING FOR MY BETA TO WORK HER MAGIC. 
> 
> in the mean time have some fluffy nyanakin skywalker!!! this was absolutely 100% inspired from septemberist on ao3 who created the most adorable fanfic EVER. it's a masterpiece so please check it out!! their nyanakin lives in my head rent free all the time every day.

Anakin was watching his Master intently from afar. His tail was still as he was fixated on Obi-Wan working at the table. Of course, he didn’t want his Master to see him, that would surely ruin the experience of just watching. However, the experience was only so fun when you could only see Obi-Wan’s back. Anakin decided he had to get a better view. The best way to do this would definitely be on all fours, that way his Master wouldn’t see him. He doesn’t want to disturb him (for once) he just wants to watch. Something about Obi-Wan deep in work intrigued him.

Anakin slowly and quietly got on the ground, as his tail was cautiously lowered. He started to creep towards the kitchen chair when Obi-Wan made a displeased huffing sound. Anakin froze in his tracks, as he waited a couple of seconds to continue moving. Anakin surely commended himself, he was keeping his force presence in check, to the point where even his Master couldn’t tell he was there. Obi-Wan made another noise, and Anakin froze once more. 

After one or two more freezes, Anakin had finally managed to crawl under Obi-Wan’s chair. Alright. He was here...Now what? He didn’t have any sort of view of his Master...Oh! 

The younger smiled as he poked his head out from the side of the chair. At this angle, he could finally see Obi-Wan’s face. His radiant blue eyes fixed on his work, his diligence never faltering. The sight made Anakin’s heart flutter. 

Anakin glanced a little further down and noticed Obi-Wan’s lap. It was vacant, and the urge to sit on it was starting to quickly consume him. His lap was always so nice and inviting, his Master would let him rest there, and let Anakin nuzzle his face, Obi-Wan would always press soft kisses and- 

Anakin realized that he was softly purring, and tried his best to quiet it. He couldn’t have his moment spoiled just yet! He collected himself and decided that he would take this wonderful opportunity. 

He counted down from three, and suddenly jumped onto his Master’s lap.

“Ah-Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted in shock.

“Hi Master.” He smiled sweetly, his fangs poking into his bottom lips. Anakin smiled as he nuzzled himself into Obi-Wan’s neck. 

His Master sighed, and brought his hand to scratch at Anakin’s ear. “Hello dear one.” He said with an annoyed huff. 

“When are you done with workinggggg?” Anakin whined, purring into Obi-Wan’s soft, milky skin. 

“I’m done when I’m done Anakin.” The ginger sighed.

“I want cuddles.” Anakin stated plainly, as he started licking a spot on Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“My love, I’ll give you all the attention you could want in a little while. You must stop distracting me. And you’ve got to stop sneaking up

on me.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Maybe I should get you a little collar with a bell.” He mumbled, and let Anakin continue his affection.

Anakin’s ears perked up at the thought. Though he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on his lover any longer, he would enjoy a cute accessory to wear around the house. Their apartment was truly his territory. He was allowed to show his more...animalistic traits there. Obi-Wan didn’t bat an eye at his crawling, or scratching, or kneading. And he was surely happy to give him as much attention as he wanted. He even put up with Anakin licking him on occasions. 

Anakin knew his lover could tell he liked the idea, between their bond and his loud purrs, he knew that the collar idea was now being taken into consideration. He smiled, and pushed it into the back of his mind. “Obi-Waaaaaan.” He whined, followed by a needy meow. “Stop working. Pay attention to me.” He demanded, as his tail knocked off a few items from the table. 

Kenobi sighed, and lifted Anakin into his arms as he stood up. “Alright, as you wish my dear.” He smiled, pressing a kiss against Anakin’s forehead…

A few days later, Anakin was lounging over Obi-Wan’s lap, when Obi-Wan had decided to grab something from his room with the force. 

“Anakin, sit up my darling.” He said softly, and Anakin complied. 

Obi-Wan held up a black box, with a small red bow on the top. Anakin cocked his head to the left, as he took the box in his hands. With his claws, he tore off the ribbon, and carefully opened the box. 

Anakin was taken aback by the beautiful black collar in the box. There was a silver D-ring in the front with a tag, and a bell on it. The tag was a gorgeous silver, with the words: _My Darling_ _Anakin Skywalker_ written in gold. Anakin grinned wide, as he tackled his lover in a hug. 

“Thank you Obi-Wan!” He purred, as he let out a happy little chirp. 

“Of course my beloved, I must keep track of where you are around the house somehow, you sneaky little loth kitty.” Obi-Wan smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Anakin’s temple. “There’s something on the back that you missed love.” His Master said gently, pressing another kiss to Anakin’s head. 

Anakin smiled, as he turned the tag around. In gold it read: _If lost please return to Obi-Wan Kenobi._ The younger adapted a softer smile, as Kenobi let him nuzzle into his neck. “I’ll always come back to you.” 

And Obi-Wan, with a gentle, and knowing smile, let his boy purr and cuddle into him. “I know my darling. My darling little kitten.” 

Anakin felt right at home in Kenobi’s arms, before he got anymore comfortable, he sat up. “Can you put the collar on? It’s really pretty.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, as he took the collar and delicately wrapped it around Anakin’s neck, and clicked it on. It fit nice and snug around Anakin’s neck. “A pretty collar for my pretty boy.” He smiled, wrapping Anakin up in his arms. “It’s around the time you nap hm?” 

As if on cue, the boy in his arms nodded, and yawned. “Yeah, I’m getting sleepy.” Anakin admitted, as he started to knead Obi-Wan’s robes. 

“Rest then, you need it.” Obi-Wan hushed, as he started to pet Anakin’s head.

Anakin got settled on his lover’s chest and smiled. “I love you Obi-wan.” He said quietly, the confession only made for his lover’s ears. 

“And I love you, Anakin. Now hush my darling, we shall rest now.” 

The two happily fell asleep, as Obi-Wan’s favorite loth cat lover purrs softened.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nya! how are all nyall doin?


End file.
